


Missing Piece

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, For Science!, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry was dating Linda, he couldn’t even kiss her without vibrating. Luckily, they never went further than that. </p><p>Then he went to bed with Patty, and she didn’t suspect he's The Flash.</p><p>What did we miss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? A Barry-centered fic which you should read only if your headcanon is that he’s like a four or five on the Kinsey scale (I wanted to make him more like a two but my gay heart betrayed me, sorry about that. Not really).
> 
> BTW the Wells I talk about in here is the original one so it’s not creepy or anything. Let me know if any tag should be added.

Barry knows he has a problem, he just hasn’t figured out yet how he’s going to solve it. He freaking vibrated only by making out, how is he supposed to go further than that? At least with someone who doesn’t know he’s The Flash, obviously. The option is not telling everyone he wants to go to bed with that he’s a speedster superhero. Nor telling them right before they have sex because they would be about to realize it anyway. That would be weird.

Another variable he’s taken into account is to experiment with people who already know he’s The Flash. In the potential options, they were Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, Felicity, Oliver… and no, he’s not sure he wants to try something with any of them. Or at least not ‘for science’. Cisco’s super cute, but it could be weird afterward to be just friends. Same as Caitlin, who he had had a crush on, but he was over it; he’s always preferred broad shoulders, abs, and pecs, anyway.

Dr. Wells… Alright, he did find him appealing. But the man was in a wheelchair and he was his mentor, he could swear that it’d never happened.

About Team Arrow… Oliver’s straightness is too sharp and Felicity is head over hills for him, she’ probably wouldn’t be up for a casual hook up. Diggle isn’t really his type  and he’s not single, either. Barry doesn’t plan on being anybody’s second plate.

Thea is really attractive but younger than him. Which, alright that’s not really the problem, but the fact that she’s Oliver’s little sister is enough to fear the fact of thinking of her.

He couldn’t out himself to a hooker and he was not going to get one dressed as The Flash. That would be the most stupid thing he could ever do with his powers.

That just leaves him, his hands, free porn and his toys he’s been really careful to hide since he bought them at the age of 22.

He definitely is not going to pay for porn, he’s better than that. And he knows the crappy shit online would only make him puke. So replace porn with imagination. He’s become pretty creative over the years.

 

This is the first time he’s going to do this with this intentions. He’s alone in his house, because for no reasons he’s going to be interrupted while he does this. He locks himself in his bedroom and decides that for now, he’s not going to implement any foreign thing, but just start with a simple one: his own hands.

He undresses and gets in the shower. At firsts he washes his body like he usually does, and then he starts what he really is there for. He takes a deep breath as he strokes his penis for the first time. He bites his lip, getting immediately aroused. He didn’t use to get like that so quickly without even thinking about someone else. Which is why he thinks it’s a good idea not to, for once: Trying to think of something else to last longer.

He gives it one more stroke, thinking about work. Yeah, work and cases and dead bodies. Not the hand on his erect penis. Nope. Just dead bodies. Captain Singh giving orders to him. Lunch. Food. Flowers. Little animals.

His hand fastens up against his will and he’s no longer thinking about anything that isn’t just his pleasure. His hand vibrate, so does his whole body and now with the other hand he’s playing with his balls and he’s coming in less than five fucking minutes.

Maybe what he needs is more self-control. But no, it’s not his fault. If he didn’t get so aroused that quickly, he wouldn’t have to fucking rush his orgasm before it gets painful.

* * *

He’s going to try it again. Just like the last time.

But this time, he’s actually going to try harder to last. He really needs to practice before he gets a new chance of getting laid. What? He’s a superhero and he has morals but he’s also a man.

He does the same as before and starts stroking his member. He takes longer between every move and goes slower than before. He stops every once in a while, just taking deep breaths and trying not to think of something sexual.

He tenses up but manages to keep his hand off his body, getting it between his teeth. Then he goes back to touch himself once more, slowly. His knees are trembling and he’s literally half-laid against the shower wall because this is a _lot_.

He speeds his moves up and this time, his mind is trying to focus on the reasons why he’s doing this.

_No, not yet. Last. Hold on, damn it. Resist. This is for a good reason. A good reason. Fuck, dead bodies._

He gets his hand off again. He opens his eyes, which he hadn’t realized had shut tight while he tried to focus. Looking down, fuck. He’s fully flushed and leaking precum. It’s about to start hurting and that isn’t what this is about, either, so he just finishes his business feeling like he deserves his own release already.

* * *

After four times of managing to last a little bit longer like that, he thinks he can handle something more. Now, besides jerking off, why not trying to do it while thinking of arousing things?

After all, he can’t –I mean, it’d be rude if he thinks about and focuses on anything that isn’t the person he is with at the moment (like amphibian and math. Yeah, cause he’s definitely thought about those).

He gets into his shower and strokes himself slowly. He’s gotten fairly good now that he thinks about the first time he tried to do this with scientific purposes, if they could be qualified as scientific.

Whatever, apparently now he has trouble focusing on his actions instead of not doing it. He exhales and relaxes, thinking about nice things.

He pictures breasts at first, belonging to a nice and curvy figure. A clean-shaved pussy, a round ass. Yeah, this is definitely working out for him. All he has to do is to picture the silhouette move around and be the one touching him there, and why not, maybe with lips included too, teasing his balls, his head, scratching his butt- he comes.

He’s content with himself, because even when he’d lasted less than he had last times, during those he wasn’t focusing on a sexy female figure.

He just needs more practice.

 

Next time, he switches things up a little. Just to experiment, after all, this whole thing is his own personal experiment. This time, he’ll picture a male figure. Why not? In real life that was a possibility, so.

He gets into business starting with broad shoulder in mind. Shoulders that hold him and press him against a wall. Yes, absolutely. Like the wall supporting him now. Defined abs, but not too much. Skin darker than his, but not enough to draw attention to their bodies’ contrast.

Maybe like nine or ten inches fully ready to take him –or, better, to be taken. Yeah. He’d like to touch those ass cheeks. They’re firm. And the size of what's in his mouth is fucking perfect. He teases the guy (and does so to himself, too. Guys these days are such teasers) and he fights back his need to vibrate at that. He finally keeps imagining that he gives head to handsome mysterious guy and finds himself coming before he even realizes it.

 

 

After he’s gotten experimented on lasting a decent time imagining sexy stuff (he doesn’t vibrate anymore, but he does come in less time than average for men his age), he wants to challenge himself to try going for more.

Yeah, he really likes jerking off and it’s pleasurable, but in real life, people would stimulate other parts of his body as well. At least hopefully, if they wanted him to enjoy himself. Which would happen because why would he have sex with someone who doesn’t want him to have a good time?

He waits until he’s alone at his place and knows he’ll be for the next couple of hours. Barry’s not planning to masturbate and touch himself for two hours because that’s just ambitious, but he wants to make sure no one’s interrupting.

He locks himself in his bedroom, closes his curtains and lays undressed on his bed. This time, he combines a hand on his penis with the other taking turns on his nipples. With, of course, dirty thoughts going on.

After the girl he’s thinking about starts to massage his nipples, he comes shortly after. He actually hoped he’d last longer, but he’d kinda forgotten he was a guy who adored the nipple play. Ugh.

Thank you, Superspeed, for the short refractory period. At least he didn’t clear two hours of his ‘busy’ agenda he’d waste. After a few of minutes (that he takes just to make sure he’ll be completely ready again, with this amount of stimulation and with his speed he’d be ready to go again in less than two full minutes), he repeats his previous motions.

Turns out, he does spend the two hours doing this. At least he’s really good taking hands on his body by the end of the session and he allows himself to rest for another additional hour after having come like 40 times in the past while.

 

Barry doesn’t keep training his sexual abilities in the next couples of weeks. He’s been too distracted to clear his mind enough to be in the mood to focus on coming or not at one moment or the other. Besides, he’d prepared well enough for an ‘emergency’, like if any surprise booty call happened or something similar.

It’s not until he finishes all of his cases at work _and_ he has a slow day as The Flash that he finally gets in the mood of having fun by himself again. Mentally going over his progress, he thinks that if he really wants to be ready for anything and to have a master’s degree on faking not having superspeed, then what’s left to try is adding to the mix foreign objects to his body.

Yeah, that’s exactly the fancy name for sex toys.

Alone at his house, he locks himself in his bedroom as it’s already usual when he’s about to try these things. He closes the curtains and goes to his closet, where, in a secured box, he keeps his goods.

He doesn’t have a ton of toys or anything, just a dildo and a vibrator. And he really prefers the dildo so… why not testing himself big time?!

He’s not going to take dick anytime soon by the looks of loneliness in his life so fuck it all if he can’t take it without vibrating or something. In this case, his highly hypothetic emergency option would be to excuse his way out of the deal and conform with a handjob or blowjob (which, by the way, he hasn’t had the way to practice but he hopes it’s not that different from the imaginary things he’s done because otherwise he’ll be screwed if he actually gets the chance to get one before he fully perfections his lasting-like-someone-normal and normal-people-don’t-vibrate skills).

He bumps his member and gets hard, picturing a man doing it instead. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, getting lost at the feeling. He makes an additional effort not to come at the anticipation of knowing that eventually, he’ll have something up in his ass.

He moans involuntarily and the sound goes straight to his boner. He teases his balls and the head, licks his lips and moves his hips upwards eagerly. He teases his nipples last like time, scratching them as hard as he can take it.

He keeps a hand on his member and of the other one he gets a finger on his mouth. He thinks about what-ifs, like what if this were a real dick in his mouth right now he has to lube so it doesn’t burn him too much when it’s about to enter him.

That thought definitely works and has him anxious shortly after not resisting the urge to feel the finger inside of him.

He hisses, maybe he isn’t lubed enough but whatever, he can take it.

It’s an uncomfortable position and he wishes someone else would be the one doing this for real because the weird angle doesn’t stretch him good enough, not even after he has already three fingers in his rectum.

He curses himself for forgetting buying lube and gets the toy in, inch by inch. It’s a torturous process but he knows that if he acts differently it’ll probably leave his inner walls sore. He has to concentrate on not coming and that only, but his penis is fully erect against his abdomen and he hasn’t even reached his prostate yet.

When he does that accidentally, he can’t help but vibrate and coming exaggeratedly hard without enough previous warns.

He still has forty minutes of guaranteed privacy, so he just repeats the process and will continue to do it every time he has the chance to until he perfections his strategies.

 

 

Finally, two weeks later, he finds himself masturbating and pressing impossibly deeper the dildo inside his anus without even a pinch of superspeed showing. He lasts an average and decent time, he’s been able to focus on the imaginary partner and not algebra, he didn’t have to stop at a certain point in order to delay his orgasm.

Success has been achieved. 

* * *

”But seriously man, how do you get everything under control?” Cisco wonders. Bros once in a while talk about their sex lives, _it’s freaking natural_.

“For real? I’ve had a lot of practice,” Barry answers grinning mentally.

Cisco feels a little jealous at the comment, but he knows he’s not in the right to ask for details.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
